Whispers
by Justified Wings
Summary: One-shot. Post RD. Post CC. Kid lets her irrationality get the better of her. Flashbacks of RD. Some spoilers present. Serge grows nostalgic over his journey. - SxK


**Whispers**

"Ya no good lunk head!"

She'd shoved him roughly and turned to flee.

A hand lifted and she rubbed at her cheeks. With her skin type, it'd redden later and look as thought she was blushing. She hadn't thought about that possibility, though. She had simply acted. That was a trait that made her… Well… her.

Kid was ruthless. Ruthless, reckless, and irrational.

By the time her feet stopped, she found herself in the Hydra Marsh. She'd been here several times before. In this world, it had not yet been overrun by the dwarves. They had done all that they could to save the marshland.

Sitting down upon the ledge that connected to the deeper chambers of the swamp, she tapped her fingers against the green stem that grew through the coral. It chose to ignore her and moved scarcely of its free will.

Back then, it had been Fate's doing. Serge had chosen to save her, but even if he hadn't, Kid believed she would have lived anyway. She'd felt it again when she met Norris for the first time. That wasn't coincidence. She had seen too many things for such to be possible.

One too many worlds, and here she was again.

_"I'll find ya… Sometime, somewhere… I'm bloody sure of it! No matter the time period, no matter the world ya live in, I'll find ya!"_

"Oi. Me mate's even stupider here than he was there. Thinkin' o' it, Magil was a few sandwiches short o' a picnic himself."

Kid scowled and adjusted her position. Lying down, she reached for the pendant adorning her neck. Lifting it, her lips turned down into a pout.

"Yer always causin' me trouble," she began before a pause. "Well, this one ain't yer fault. Sometime's he's jus' stupid. Ain't no one's fault `cept his."

Kid really knew though. She was too hard on him. After all they'd been through, she felt like she had that right. He said foolish things at times, and sometimes he didn't say anything at all. That was usually when she got angry.

This Serge was hardly talkative. Not like the other one. On the other hand, she might have liked that more.

**-xxx-**

"_It is a Mirror of Whispers."_

"_What is it, though?"  
_

_A tension filled the air and in the mirror, a face appeared. It wasn't one that the three could describe well enough. Serge would have said it looked like a sculpture—if he'd been asked._

"_It is a looking glass that harbours a living spirit. The spirit is free to roam throughout nearby mirrors, able to see into our every day lives. They are known to be quite wise. Is there anything you wish to ask?"_

_Well, what to ask about? He could ask about anything in the world. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to ask more than one question._

_He looked over to the blonde-haired girl beside him. She seemed disinterested. Or preoccupied. She was probably thinking about the Frozen Flame. After all, that was why they had even come in the first place, not to play with mirrors and spirits. Serge was pretty sure she'd ask where the jewel was, though._

_They could at least wake her up first._

"_What are Kid's sizes?"_

_There was a fistful of blue hair after she launched herself at him. A hand lifted and planted against her face. _

_She still looked cute._

"_What in blazes are ya askin' about me for?!"_

**-xxx-**

Yeah. Maybe it was better not to have that Serge. Forget the idea that he was a minstrel. Kid didn't like singing that much anyway.

What she did like about him, however, was that he was more forward. It was hard to tell what the Serge of this world—his world—was thinking. As a result, Kid spent a good amount of time trying to create theories. She wasn't very good at this, though, and generally scrapped her ideas, often ending with a "to hell with this".

"I found you."

Kid sat up quickly. Her posture slouched, as was the norm, and she gave a hard stare to the blue eyes that found hers. "Yer always late too. Yer bein' a real jerk today."

When she turned away, Serge smiled a little to himself. It was just like her to get so angry over nothing. Well, it was nothing to him. She liked making trivial issues into larger ones. She did, however, keep him in line, and that was a good thing he supposed. As long as he didn't get hit, which had happened a few times before.

Bringing a hand to the nape of his neck, he fidgeted with the wisps of hair, "Ah… Sorry." That was probably his most-used phrase. He was always apologizing for this or that.

"Ya should be."

There was hesitance apparent when he approached her and sat down. It was coral, wasn't it? The further back one went into the swamp, the more coral was in abundance. How long had it been since they'd sat like this together?

Ah, right; the night they had visited the Water Dragon Isle. In the dark of night, all around the fire, Serge thought he had heard her crying. That wasn't normal. Kid didn't cry. That was what he'd always thought, up until he experienced her memories. After that, it all made sense.

They were nice memories and for a while, he thought that was all they would be. She had one day crossed his pathway and they hadn't been apart since. A happy ending, one might have said, but Serge felt there was something more. She still hadn't told him what happened. He knew not to ask, though. There was no sense in trying to pry it out of her.

"Oi, Serge," Kid began as she inclined her head. "Was there a part o' ya that wanted to go with that her? She asked ya a lot an' ya must have been together a lot when ya weren't… ya know."

Her. She meant Harle, Lynx's—his father's—right hand lackey.

Serge was a nice guy and always had been. He could even be defined as submissive or a bit of a pushover. In that respect, he hadn't been able to dislike Harle. After all, she'd helped him when he had no other help in the world. Fully aware of what he'd set out to do, she continued to support him. It was that knowledge that reminded Serge that she was far from heartless.

_"If you had to chooze between ze world or moi… Which would you choose?"_

He'd always felt a degree of sympathy for her. By destroying the Time Devourer, who'd slept beneath the earth's surface, he wondered if he'd destroyed her as well. Or perhaps she'd been set free. If it was the latter, Serge often found himself wondering how she was doing, or if she'd found another man to cling to.

"Serge?"

He looked over his companion. Was that concern in her eyes? She could put that away. Serge was not about to lie. He shook his head at her.

"No. This world is important to me. I did everything I could to give a happy ending to everyone, but I wanted one for me as well."

Happy endings… There was so much pain between the worlds. The one most vivid to him befell upon the Acacia dragoons. General Viper would lose his men and his beautiful daughter to the Dead Sea, the same place where Leena's father had remained ageless. Though their time had stopped in the eyes of Serge and the others, perhaps they lived on in their own individual worlds.

It was a frightening idea, Serge thought. To innocently pursue a treasure, simply to see it with one's eyes, and to be trapped in time forever.

_"History is composed of choices and divergences. Each choice you make creates a new world and brings forth a new future. But at the same time, you're eliminating a different future with the choices you didn't make. A future denied of all existence because of a change in the past… A future that was destroyed even before it was born rests here… condensed into the Dead Sea."_

Harsh words and very true. Serge had been accused of destroying the lives of others. If one wanted to look at it that way, he could agree. By eliminating the other potential futures, he'd also eradicated the possibility of future deaths and future births.

Happy endings, and unhappy endings. Serge couldn't save everyone and Kid must have understood that. He hoped that she did.

He extended an arm and slipped it around her, drawing her close. As much as he tried to avoid doing things of this nature, he was not ignorant of when she needed comforting, and he was not against showing when he needed solace as well.

Kid lifted her head and her sights zeroed in on what appeared to be a red bruise upon his cheek, "What's this, mate?"

"…I went to go look for you in Arni."

"And ya went an' asked Leena," his companion replied knowingly.

Serge nodded.

"I'm gonna' kick her arse to the—"

A hand slipped over her mouth and Serge tightened his grasp upon her. He'd seen enough banter between her and Harle. He didn't need to see any with Leena involved. She'd break out the kitchenware and try to beat them up… And likely succeed. For this time, he wanted to be with Kid.

"Let's stay here for a little," he offered.

Then he removed his hand and slipped it to the base of her chin. Serge smiled to reassure her, the only way he knew how. As he leaned in, he felt her hands reach for his chest.

"What the hell are ya tryin' to do?!"

And just like that, it was over. He'd placed his lips against the corner of hers. It was a simple gesture, for sometimes those were the best ones to use. Whether it would ever happen again, he couldn't say for sure, and if she continued to hit him, maybe he didn't want it to. The idea, however… was a nice one.

"That's all, Kid. That was all I wanted to do."

The blonde-haired thief relaxed and she inched closer to her companion. Just for a little, she could sit like this. Just for a little, she could be near Serge without interruptions. Just for a little, she could soften her composure.

_I said I would find him. I said that no matter where he was, I was gonna' follow and we'd meet again. _

_This is the Serge I want to be with. This is the ending I want._


End file.
